Of Purple Masks and Paper Moons
by Undietakerr
Summary: Two polar opposites. A gipsy and a noblewoman. He hated her. She saw him as nothing but a toy. Yet they might end up needing one another if they want to be free.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_

 _ **O-kay, I'm not very good with these, but let's give it a shot, shall we?**_  
 _ **Hello everyone! First and foremost, welcome to this fanfiction!**_  
 _ **Whatever your reason for clicking on this was, I thank you deeply! I do know this fandom is not as active as it used to be...**_  
 _ **But i love it to much not to post this here. I'm sure y'all understand, right?**_  
 _ **Obviously, my favorite character in the book/movie is Clopin. I quite like Gringoire too but Clopin beats him.**_  
 _ **Unfortunately, many fanfiction including our ever dear King of Tunis also include Mary-Sues. An I hate Mary Sues. So! If you see that my OC is becoming one, please tell me in a review. All constructive criticism is appreciated!**_

 _ **Now, let my tale begin!**_

 _ **~The Hallows Queen~**_

Chapter 1:

 _#3_ _rd_ _Person POV#_

In the lives of the common people of Paris, the only talk of women of high society was either the bickering of women concerning their love affairs and latest fashion trends, or the usual talk concerning women bearing royal blood or the lovers to those who did.

Well, except for one particular woman. Anais Albrecht. Her name alone could almost make one shiver. Especially if that someone was a gipsy.

As the niece of the all mighty judge Claude Frollo and daughter of Alrich Albrecht, who too wasn't exactly known as the kindest of men, she was expected to be enveloped by a layer of evilness.

If you didn't know her, she would seem a formidable woman of twenty-one years, with warm chocolate brown hair usually piled on the top of her head, equally warm brown eyes, porcelain white skin and a smile that could turn your knees to jelly. With a slightly curvy figure, covered by some layer of fat, and reasonably large breasts, she seemed like the prospect of a good wife.

But this woman possessed such evil in her to make the Devil himself seem like a good person in comparison.

She strolled around the streets, with one of her maids behind her at all times, and looked around the shops and bakeries, and strangely to all, the gipsy performers she found along the way.

Most were clever enough to dart before she could see them, but the poor ones who just weren't fast enough were forced to keep on performing like they hadn't seen her.

The feminine clapping of hands and jiggling of coins falling into a hat marked those unfortunate souls for death.

How so, you ask? Very simply really, for this woman was exceptionally clever and not at all naïve. She would proceed, her maid usually giving the gipsies an almost sad look as she trailed behind her, and…nothing would happen.

With the exception of, at the end of the day, the gipsies who had performed in front of her not being found anywhere.

Ever again.

But, to the surprise and relief of many mothers, all children were spared. And strangely enough, usually came home with a smile on their face, like nothing had happened.

In case you didn't notice, Anais was German. So why come to Paris? In her own words, "There just wasn't enough _fun_ back home."

Her so called _fun_ varied. From killing people in rather creative ways to going on a stroll with her beloved uncle, to be exact.

Every gipsy dreaded being taken to her chambers more than they dreaded being taken to the dungeons in the Palace of Justice.

Rumour passed that, if you listened carefully at night, you could hear agonizing screams of pain laced with a very musical laugh, which seemed to drip venom.

And obviously, her uncle adored her. He saw a lot of himself in her and so, he trusted her completely. He would go to her for advice, which could be considered quite scandalous, but when it came to her beloved niece, Claude Frollo allowed himself to bend _some_ rules.

Yet he knew nothing of her doing her own little torture session in her chambers, or if he did he never told it to anyone.

Another rumour that had spread was that she tortured her…well…victims, by her own hand, instead of someone else's. Many maids whispered that many a time they were handed dresses almost soaked in blood.

And it certainly wasn't hers.

By this information, a few things could be ascertained concerning Mademoiselle Albrecht. She was cold, unforgiving, did not mind getting dirty and enjoyed the torture of others as one would a drink of the finest of wines.

And men fell at her feet.

Quite literally.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clopin Trouillefou was known by almost all. If not by his name, then by his face.

Even though every time he performed, be it in his caravan telling stories to children or in the middle of the enormous buzz of the Feast of Fools, he wore a purple mask, everyone identified him.

As if the mask was part of himself, actually. He was Clopin, the Puppeteer.

However, this was the face seen by the Parisians. Down in the Court, with his people, he was a completely different person.

A ruler. A king.

Mind you, he wasn't the usual type of king. He was the king without a crown. But was definitely a leader, doing everything to protect his people, putting their good alongside his.

He did know how to be cruel.

During the executions they held in the Court, an almost mad, and sadistic glee could be seen in his face.

He, despite all his flaws, was quite sought after by the women and coincidently, he was a complete ladies' man. Disappearing with one woman and reappearing with another.

His charms weren't reserved for the lovely gipsy women, though. They were extended to the Parisian women as well.

Oh yes…

Clopin Trouillefou was a known man indeed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anais Albrecht and Clopin Trouillefou. Each at the top of their worlds.

By day something, by night another.

Here, my friends, I shall tell a tale…

Of the Lady of Paris and the King of Thunes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Woohoo,another chapter!**_

 _ **It's mostly in Anais' POV, but there's a bit of Clopin's in the mix too.**_

 _ **NOW! They actually do meet in this but it is quite short. You guys will just have to wait a bit longer!**_

 _ **Buuut, we do get to see some Frollo in here...Hmmm, wonder why?**_

 _ **I wanna thank alex for reviewing this fanfic! Your review actually made me laugh xd**_

 _ **I won't nag you any longer, my little faithful minions, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

 _ **Anais- And because she always forgets it,here's the disclaimer.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER- I do not own the Hunchback of Notre Dame nor it's characters. It all belongs to Vitor Hugo. All OC's (Anais, her parents, Antoine and Ilda) belong to me. Damn, I wish I owned HoND. Clopin would be everywhere. I MEAN EVERYWHERE.**_

 _ **Me- Oh, look, the disc-Anais what are you doing here?! Go back to the closet, now!**_

 _ **Anais- NEVEEEEER! *hits head on the door***_

 _ **Me- Why must they all be so difficult. *drags OC away while grumbling* Oh, enjoy and review please!**_

 _ **~The Hallows Queen~**_

Chapter 2:

#Anais' POV#

I've always found quite amusing how almost everyone sees me as a heartless person.

They know nothing of me. In fact, I don't believe anyone knows me but myself. And thank heavens for that. It would weaken me, undeniably.

I have my fair share of secrets. And let's leave it at that.

But, even without delving deep within my essence, I am not that strange of a person, am I? I walk, talk, eat, sleep laugh and cry like anyone else.

Now, what's…let's say… _different_ about me is the way I amuse myself. Petty talks of men, fashion and love affairs unfaze me. I like other means of amusement.

But, alas, my fun requires a small sacrifice. Mostly I choose the gipsies. Not a preference for the amusement part itself, for they're much resistant than the common folk, but simply because if one goes missing… _no one will notice_.

If you ask whether I hate gipsies or not, I'll tell you I _just don't care_. Even I wanted to, I couldn't bring myself to pity them!

It's quite simple when you think about it. Reverse the roles. Make gipsies "The good people" and everyone else "The vermin". They would hate us and do to us the same we do to them.

Because they would've been taught to do so.

I told you it was simple.

Back to my point, though. I don't pity them, but I don't hate them either. No gipsy has ever harmed me, so why should I?

But hey, the fact that everyone else hates them helps. Easier for me to have fun!

#3rd Person POV#

" _Frau_ Albrecht?"

Anais was shaken from her daze by Ilda, her maid. Blinking to regain her focus, she stood up elegantly.

" _Ja_? Oh, Ilda, you may come in."

"Master Frollo wishes to say that sadly, he won't be able to go on that walk with you today, Frau Albrecht."

" _Onkel_ Claude? Oh, very well. It'll just be you and me then, I suppose." She walked to the mirror, checked her overall appearance then smiled brightly to her maid. "Shall we, Ilda?"

The young maid smiled weakly.

' _Another day, another walk. Another walk…Another death.'_

A gloved hand tilted her chin up. "Is everything alright, Ilda?"

"Y-Yes, _Frau_ Albrecht."

"Good! Then let's go."

She walked through the Palace with a smile on her face and a giggle every time a scream could be heard from the dungeons. As usual, she motioned for her maid to wait and headed down.

' _I hope Antoine is here today… I could really use another whip.'_

"Anto-" Before she could finish her sentence a colourful blur whipped past her, and right behind it, said soldier with a few more trailing behind.

With a quirked eyebrow she waited for the scene to be explained. Soon she heard sounds of struggle followed by a cry of defeat and saw the soldiers drag a man to her.

" _Frau_ Albrecht, I deeply apologize. This _scumbag_ " he kicked the man "tried to escape. Obviously he failed."

"Obviously." She smiled. "I'll assume it's a gipsy."

"Proudly." Coughed the kneeling man. That earned him another kick.

"Shut up you filthy little-"

"Let him speak. I want to know why he's proud." She gathered her skirts and knelt.

"My lady, I don't believe you should do that." Said another soldier.

"Hush! Firstly, you have no right over me, and secondly, you shall only address me as _Frau_ Albrecht." She snarled. "Am I clear?"

"Y-Yes"

"Good!" She directed her attention to the captive. "Now… Tell me why is it that you're so proud to be who you are?"

He looked up at her, defiantly. "If I wasn't who I am, I'd be like you." He spat on her face.

She froze for a while, then just pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her face silently.

He seemed to regret it almost instantly, because his eyes widened.

She laughed at that, and her echo remained even after she stopped. Motioning to Antoine to help her up, she smirked. "Bring him up. Antoine, you know what to do."

"Yes, _Frau_ Albrecht."

She looked at the gipsy once more. "We shall continue this conversation later, in a more comfortable place, _Ja_?"

He didn't answer.

" _Auf Wiedersen!_ "

#Anais' POV#

Well, this is turning out to be a rather fulfilling day.

" _Frau_ Albrecht, you have been staring into that wall for a while. Is everything well?"

Oh, Ilda. Of all my maids, I must say she is a favourite. She is a very good liar...So good it almost seems like she genuinely cares about my wellbeing.

"Yes, Ilda, all is well. I was merely lost in thought. I'll have company this evening."

Hmm. Company…

She visibly froze. I can't blame her for that. She knows what I mean.

"Oh…I see." Her brow was furrowed and she was glancing down at the floor.

"Would you help me into another gown, please?" Please. I have no reason for using that word with her, but oh well…

Ilda showed me a dark green evening gown. What can I say, I like to dress up for everyone.

"Yes, that will do nicely."

After being having her draw me a bath, I waved her away and slid into the bath tub. Tilting my head back, I sighed.

As luxurious as my life is, it can be exceedingly boring. Without my little entertainment system, I don't even know how I would function.

Were I in my beloved Germany…I would have more freedom. Here, it isn't socially acceptable to know archery or horse riding.

I do find some comfort of sorts with music and art. I only pity the fact that I cannot dance. Not in the slightest bit.

But I sing. I adore to sing.

And in the silence and peace of my bathroom, I did just that.

" _Sway, sway, swaying in between the waves_

 _Gently, gently, drift to the sea_

 _Sway, sway, swaying in between the waves_

 _Dream, dream, rest your eyes_

 _Jellyfish, keep swimming"_

There was a knock on the door. Well, it seems my rest is over. I didn't even finish the song. Hmm.

"Yes?"

"It's me, my dear." Oh, _Onkel_ is here. "Your maid is here too."

" _Ja_ , _Onkel_ Claude, please let her in. I am not decent at the moment."

"Very well, my dear, I shall wait."

Ilda hurried in and helped me get ready. It amazes me how she worked so fast. She even managed to braid my wet hair and pile it on top of my head.

She opened the door to let my _Onkel_ in and excusing herself, ushered out, closing the door behind her.

Claude smiled as I curtsied. He gave me a brief hug before sitting down.

"I apologize deeply for missing our stroll today, Anais."

I smiled. "Its fine, _Onkel_ , I understand completely. Your duty to this city is far bigger and more important than an afternoon with me."

"Oh, my dear niece, you are always very understanding. I thank you." He patted my hand affectionately.

"It's nothing, _Onkel_. Now, may I ask why you are here?"

"Can I not visit my niece with no reason?" He smiled slyly.

I gave a polite laugh. "Were it any other day I would not have said anything. But you were very busy today. This visit must have a reason, _nein_?"

"As always, my dear, you are right. I am here to inform you of a _Bal Masqué_ that shall be celebrated on All Hallows Eve."

That picked my interest. "A masquerade ball? On All Hallows Eve? Who is hosting it?"

"The _Comte_ and _Comtesse du Charbourg_."

"Will you attend?"

"I do not know yet. If I don't, I'd like you to take my place and represent me please."

I smiled once more. "It would be my honour."

"Oh, and another thing… You mustn't go alone. You have to take a gentleman with you."

I knew it. My fun was spoiled!

"Very well."

He smiled and patted my head. "Good girl. Now, I must leave. I shall see you next week for our stroll. _Au revoir_ , my dear."

" _Auf Wiedersen_ , _Onkel_."

He closed the door behind him and I put my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes.

How unladylike of me.

#Clopin's POV#

I am so screwed. So, so screwed.

But I just couldn't help it! She was looking down at me, all haughty and regal, while I was kneeling before her like she was my queen.

It surprised me how she dropped to the floor to stare at me eye to eye, and I almost felt a twinge of amusement as she snarled at the soldier.

But then she looked at me again, and I felt such hatred for that woman, who had killed so many. In my eyes, she was covered with blood from my people.

Who she had murdered so cold-bloodedly and horribly.

So I said those things. I spat on her.

And for that, I'm as good as dead.

Just as dead as the innocent men and women before me.

I had never even seen her that closely before. I was always careful. But this time…UGH!

Well, at least I saved that young girl, Elise, who foolishly tried to steal a loaf of bread without searching for soldiers first. She wouldn't last a day here.

…

Hmm. How ironic. Neither will I.

But mark my words, I will not go down without telling that woman how big of a monster she is.

For my people. That's a promise.

#Anais'POV#

So… I have a month and a half to find someone minimally interesting to take to the masquerade ball. Oh, the many, many consequences this may bring.

I may be obliged to marry him. Ugh, no. But I have no choice at all.

…

Unless… No, it is far too difficult and risky.

…

Then again, it might be quite…

 _Fun_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ **Chapter 3 is up woooooo!**

 **So, no more reviews though :c It's weird because the stats are pretty good... I understand, as a reader that sometimes you just wanna read, but as a writer, reviews really do help a lot!**

 **So, ya know... click that lil' button and write me some words...please? XD**

 **This chapter is a bit short, but with school stuff is harder.**

 **You know how the disclaimer thing works, so... I don't own anything but my oc's and blahlahblah...**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chapter 3:

#Anais' POV#

I paced across the bedroom. The plan I was formulating was indeed very risky. It had to be created meticulously.

It had to be so good that it could fool even myself, making me believe in my own fantasy. But how…

Ugh, I can´t think of this anymore. I need some relaxation.

And I know just the way to get it.

…

Oh, but I can't! I'll need it for that god forsaken plan!

…

 _It_? I call them it now? Hmm, it appears I do. Interesting.

Oh, but I am going mad! I breathe their agony!

"Good heavens, how hard can it be to drag a gipsy here?!" I sighed. "Where are they?!"

There was a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil…"

" _Frau_ Albrecht?

"Come in."

Antoine did so, dragging the gipsy behind him, and smiled. "Here you go. Have fun, _Frau_ Albrecht."

Smirking, I nodded and sat down as he basically threw the gipsy into the room.

Slowly, after Antoine had left, he looked up at me. I sat right in front of him, sipping tea, as I calmly awaited his next move.

I could be patient. It was rare, but I could. Patience is crucial when you want something. And I wanted…no…I needed this man.

He was eyeing me hatefully, and while part of me wanted to smirk, I refrained from doing so and merely waved to the chair in front of me. "Sit."

"Let's just get to the point." He spat. "The quicker you kill me, the better. Cut out the chit chat."

Kill him? Oh, maybe another time… Oh, but I can't. Especially not now.

I chose to smile. It's best to seem friendly. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Ever so funny."

Yes, I know, I have my moments.

"I mean it!" I saw him shift slightly. "Let's just say I have a…"

Proposition? Bargain? I'll stick with proposition.

"…proposition of sorts." I finished with a wave of my hands.

He quirked an eyebrow. "And then, after that, you'll kill me."

Clever one, eh? If only I could. He seemed like the resilient type. The best ones to take down.

"Oh, I have given it some thought…" Some? Oh, as if. "But no."

"No?" He seemed more interested now.

"I'll keep this simple. But I do need to know your name."

"Ha!" He leaned forward. "As if."

Frowning, I set my cup of tea on the table. Sneaky little man. I needed his name. It was crucial.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I offered.

Rough shot, I know, I really do need his name. I must know who he is amongst the gipsies. My uncle my know him. If so, everything goes exceedingly badly.

He leaned back, smirking. "I already know your name. Anais Frollo Albrecht. German father, French mother. Niece of Claude Frollo. 21 years of age."

He knows my age…Wait, how?!

"Impressive, _ja_. You have…researched?"

" _Oui_ , let's say I have." He seemed proud of himself.

"Yet knowing my name can't save your life. It's worthless. I smirked as I saw the proud look leave his face.

"You said something about a proposition…"

"Ah yes!" I clapped my hands. "We may talk about your name later!"

I stood up and then proceeded to kneel in front of him. I seem to be doing this a lot, lately. He as looking away from me and, as gently as I could, I grasped his chin in my hand. Hmm, nice eyes, quite the large nose, oh and chipped teeth…not good, but manageable, the hair is fine, though balding a bit. Let's keep the hat on…

I stood back. The skin colour would be hard to hide. "Hmm, you'll have to do."

His eyes, still widened from me prodding his face, flashed angrily. "Oh thanks." He scoffed. "What for, _princess_?"

Smiling, I walked to the window. "You want freedom. For yourself and your people."

"Yes."

"Then, I believe we can make an arrangement. Something for you, and something for me."

"What can you possibly need from me? You have everything." He scowled.

"Hmm, you could say that, yes. But, alas, it is required for me to attend an event I cannot do it without a 'suitor'. That's where you come in."

He pointed at himself. "Me? I'm supposed to be your suitor?! No! No! No!"

I rolled my eyes. God, he could be slow, couldn't he? "Calm yourself down, please. You wound me." I sighed. "I have no intention of…ugh, no."

"Good." He said.

Ouch. If I wasn't just as repulsed by the idea as him, I would've complained.

"So, this would be a…fake relationship?"

"Oh, not even that. Just a onetime thing. One night only."

He eyed me warily. "If I do this, you leave us alone? All of us?"

This is fairly hard. I really don't want to.

"…Yes…" I extended my hand. This would mark our fates. Our freedom.

It could work out, terribly and incredibly badly.

"…Do we have a deal?"

He stared at me, lips pressed tightly against each other. In the end, he sighed.

"Very well."

We shook hands.

It begins.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

#Clopin's POV#

Oh, I have struck a deal with the devil. And apparently, it's a she. But it would keep us safe. At least it would be one less thing to worry about.

I hope.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

#3rd person POV#

"Now." The brunnete continued. "There is something else we must discuss."

The gipsy turned around to face her.

She motioned for him to approach her. He did.

"Look over at them. The common people of Paris." She waved a hand at the people blow them. "Now, look at me. We are very different, are we not?"

"Yes, only one of you I want to kill." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, yes you are."

"You, as my 'suitor', will pose as someone of a higher class." She smiled. "You must learn to act and speak that way."

His eyes widened. "W-What?"

"I must teach you how to be a nobleman. So, twice a week every week, you must come here. I shall give you lessons."

"Oh, of course. Because it's extremely normal for a gipsy to walk into the Palace of Justice willingly."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." She pursed her lips. "Ah, I know! You must have a job, right?"

"…Yes… I am a…entertainer."

"What type of entertainer, if I may?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Oh, I merely figured I could…I don't know… warm up things."

"No, thank you. You were saying?"

"…Yes, I was saying you possibly have a cart, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, I stop by it every time and order some guard to take you to my rooms."

"Won't they be suspicious if I always come out?"

"I'll tell them you are my spy."

"…Very well."

Silence fell between them.

The gipsy looked around while Anais merely looked out the window, a small smirk on her face.

"I still don't know your name."

"And you won't."

"Then am I to call you gipsy? Is that what you prefer? I must give a name to my uncle!"

"Tell him my name is…Pierre."

"Is it?"

"Maybe."

"…Or maybe not?" Her smirk grew.

He too seemed to smirk. "Indeed." He moved to the window opposite her, opening it and climbing the ledge. He looked down, calculating how bad the fall could be, and then at her, for permission to leave. She nodded and waved a hand dismissively.

However, before he could climb down, she spoke one last time.

"What do I call you then?"

"Just… call me the Puppeteer."

And, with her watching intently, he disappeared into the night.

She closed the window, called her maid, changed into her night clothing, sat on the bed and blew out the last candle burning.

Like nothing had ever happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **A/N- Ah-HA! I did it! School has been quite tough and time-consuming so I didn't think I'd be able to post this today, or if I did, it would be too short, but I actually managed to write something decent!**_

 _ **I think.**_

 _ **So, first and foremost, I really want to thank**_ _Guest_ _ **for reviewing and**_ _DanielleScott10_ _ **for reviewing, following and favoriting this fanfic!**_

 _Guest-_ _ **Aww, thanks! I really wanted them to be quite quirky with each other. Neither wants to impress the other, so it makes the a bit more real. To me, at least.**_

 _DanielleScott10-_ _ **Thank you! It makes me so so glad that you are enjoying this! If you ever start thinking that my writing is losing quality, do let me know!**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Ahh, you know this already.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter, my little faithful minions, and I'll see you next Wednesday!**_

 _~The Hallows Queen~_

October 1st – 30 days to the Masquerade

#Anais' POV#

"So, my dear, can I confirm your attendance to the _Comte_?"

"Yes, _Onkel._ And as you wished, I shall not go alone." I sipped my tea.

It helped hide my blatantly obvious distaste. At least, he seemed pleased.

"Oh good. You are probably more than ready to marry this man, then!"

I almost choked. _Marry?!_

"Y-You wish me to marry…" What was the false name again? Oh, yes, Pierre. "Pierre?"

"Why of course! You are already marrying quite late! If you weren't a respectable woman, people would be more judging even, but it is time!"

Oh, good god. _This_ again. As far as I care, I shall never marry. Why should I?! And especially not this Puppeteer person!

"Oh, you haven't even told me what he does, this Pierre."

"He's a...Duke. A…Polish duke." A Duke?! Seriously Anais?! A Polish Duke named _Pierre_?!

"He has a quite unusual name for someone Polish."

"He is of French descent."

"And wherever did you meet him?"

"In a…ball…in Germany." Oh, can I get things even worse? I think not.

"He must be highly educated. He speaks German, Polish and French!"

"He is…" I was wrong. I did make it worse.

"I believe he and I shall have many interesting conversations." He gave me a small smile and excused himself.

Thank heavens for that. I saw him leave, and as soon as the door had closed I basically ran to the window. Right on time. A few guards were dragging the Puppeteer with Ilda leading the way.

It turned out that he actually was a puppeteer. He performed for children, mainly.

I sat down, smoothing my hair and my light green gown. I just have to wait.

And that I did.

The door opened. Ilda's head peaked in through it and I nodded.

"Leave him here."

Just like the day before, the guards (whom I had carefully selected so they wouldn't recognize him) threw the man in.

"That will be all gentlemen, I thank you deeply."

They left, along with Ilda. I got up, went to the door and locked it.

"What are yo-"

"Shh." I held a finger to my lips and held my ear to the door. "Okay, it's safe. They have left."

I turned to him, and with a bit of surprise I saw he had made himself quite comfortable.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" He said.

I nodded. "Very well. Firstly, you will be posing as Pierre, a Polish Duke. We met each other in Germany, in a ball hosted by your family."

"A Polish Duke named Pierre? Seriously?"

I winced. "It was the first thing I could come up with."

He rolled his eyes. "This is going to be a fun one, I can see that." His smirk was mocking, as were his eyes.

"Oh, yes."

"Yes what?"

"It will be fun. Well, for me it will, at least."

The smirk he wore vanished. And mine just grew.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Roughly 3 hours later…_

"You have to be joking."

"No."

"Seriously, you must!" He insisted.

"I am not." I point to the book in front of us. "Read."

For the past hours I had been teaching him the mannerisms of one who belonged to nobility. Like me.

I'd corrected his posture, or tried to, taught him how to properly introduce himself, and to who to do it to first, as well as the best answers to some personal questions others might ask.

There is still a lot to be done, though. We have 30 days.

Now, we were seated in front of my small desk, and I was desperately trying to make him read. He needed to know how to pronunciate words properly.

But he refused!

"Why can't you just read you insufferable gipsy?!"

"Because I don't know how to, damnit!" He shouted.

Oh. I didn't think of that.

"…Can you write?"

"No."

Hmm, I could…yes… I will.

"…Would you like me to teach you?"

He eyes me warily, an eyebrow raised.

I kept my usual smirk in place.

He looked away and didn't answer. He probably didn't want to beat down his pride that much.

I can't blame him.

"Would you?" His voice startled me. "Would you actually teach me?"

"Yes, I would. If you'd be willing to learn."

"Would I be able to do it?"

"Anyone can, as long as there's effort and work behind it."

"Hmm, wise words."

"I have my moments."

He smirked. "If I do accept, let it be known that my hate for you still remains."

"Ah, I wouldn't have it any other way." I did the same.

"Strictly business?"

"Strictly business."

"Very well then. Can we begin today?"

I chuckled. How unladylike. "A bit eager, Puppeteer. But yes, we may."

And work we did. I, as calmly as I could, taught him all of the letters and made him write down each and every one.

"Now, look here. If you write down a A,N,A,I,S… Do you know what do you get?"

His brow furrowed and he concentrated, his lips moving as he pieced the words together. How cute. Like a small child.

"A…An…Anaee…Anais! Anais!" He laughed, and actually beamed at me. "It's your name! I read your name!"

"Indeed. You did extremely well for your first lesson. You are a very quick learner if I might say so."

"Thank you."

"Nonsense. You'll be writing masterpieces in no time! You shall be, not only a Puppeteer but a poet as well!" I joked lightly, walking to the door and calling for Ilda.

"Yes, _Frau_ Albrecht?"

"Bring us some more tea, as well as some croissants." I turned back to the man behind me. "Would you like anything specific to eat?"

"N-no."

"Very well. That will be all, Ilda, thank you."

"I never pictured you to be the type of woman to thank your servants."

"During the course of our arrangement, you'll find that I'm full of surprises."

"Interesting."

"Indeed, I am."  
"I didn't mean you…"

I laughed. It was so much fun to mess with this man's head. This might not be so bad after all.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _Frau_ Albrecht? May I come in?"

" _Ja,_ Ilda."

She walked win with our tea and the food. She served me and, quite more warily, served my supposed "suitor" as well.

She seemed visibly afraid, I noticed. When he thanked her (which, by the way, I appreciated immensely) she visibly shook like a leaf. Poor thing.

You see, she had quite the history with gipsies. Was almost raped, the story goes. I never asked, because I don't exactly care.

She scurried away so fast she seemed to me no more than a blur. How funny.

I giggle.

The man opposite me eyes me like I grew a second the head. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

"You…giggled."

I shrugged. "It happens."

"You are incredibly weird."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Don't push it. I can still very easily kill you."

"But you won't." He smirked.

"How can you be so sure?"

"If I remember correctly, you 'need me'."

…

He winced. "That sounds incredibly wrong."

At that point, I can't hold back another giggle. "Quite."

"Never thought you'd be the giggly type."

"I am not!" I cried indignantly.

"Right now, it seems like you are."

I threw a pillow at him.

"Oi!"

"Oops, it slipped from my hand…" I smirked.

He dodged it with ease.

"Because of your giggles?" He threw at me.

I glared at him as he smirked proudly.

We smirk a lot. I like smirks.

"Just go already." I grumble. "Before I throw the teapot at your head."

"Like you could hit me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

I smirked (yet again). "Get out of here."

"Yes, milady. Uh... _Au revoir!"_

He climbed out the window.

I smiled evilly to myself and grabbed the teapot as I walked to the window.

As soon as he was on the ground, I shouted " _Auf Wiedersen!_ " And threw the contents of the teapot onto his head.

The tea landed right on his head. Haha!

"OI!"

I waved goodbye mockingly, as I laughed.

It was a good day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

#Clopin's POV#

That damned woman! She got me all wet!

Oh, that sounds incredibly wrong. Ugh.

I knew she was mischievous, but this was too much.

At least she didn't throw the teapot at my head…

Her laugh travelled along with the breeze as I walked away.

And actually…

It sounded quite nice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 _ **AN**_ : **Sorry this came out later…Ay, what I fought to be able to post this today. XD Ay indeed. I have a A History (does this exist anywhere except for Portugal?) test this Friday, and Greek democracy is frying my brains out.**

 **AY.**

 **I am officially sick! Which is why I am missing school and posting this now xd**

 **Anyway, no reviews this time (queue in the sad 'awws') so please review this! It would make my day!**

 **However! Thanks to** _lottielue2_ **for favoriting and following this fanfic!**

 **You know how the disclaimer works and all that, so I'll leave ya to the chapter!**

 **Oh, but before I go, here's a question! What's your favourite song in HoND?**

 **Leave me an answer in a review guys!**

 **Catch ya later!**

 _~The Hallows Queen~_

Chapter 5:

13th October-18 days to go

#Anais' POV#

"Can´t you articulate words, you insufferable little man?!"

"Little?! I'm taller than you!"

"Oh, congratulations! Would you like me to rub your belly and tell you you're a good boy?!"

"Are you comparing me to a dog?!"

"Oh, good, at least you understand _that!"_

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

Ah, and this went on and on. Every single time we were together we ended up doing this. If I remember correctly, last time it was over a cushion.

Speaking of cushions, he threw one at me. It hit me right in the face.

"Why you…" I grumbled, growling.

"Ooh, are you getting angry now?!"

"You have three seconds to run away."

"Oooh reeeeaallly?"

"One…"

He rolled his eyes. I kept my glare.

"Two…"

He started to shift slightly. I smirked.

"Three!"

As I lunged for him, with a small laugh, he darted away.

Soon we had started a little game of chase around my bedroom. Like two respectable adults would.

…

Obviously.

He tripped and fell face first.

And, because fate wouldn't have it any other way, I fell on top of his back with a 'oof'.

"Humm…" He murmured. "Ouch."

I started to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?!"

"Imagine someone walking in in us like this!"

"Uh… _Fraulein_?"

Me and my big mouth.

"Y-yes, Ilda?"

"Am I interrupting anything?"

I glared at her so much she visibly flinched.

Good.

The nerve of these people. Making assumptions like that. Me and…UGH!

"I'm sorry _Frau_ Albrecht."

"Just leave, Ilda."

She did.

Poor thing, I frightened her. How laughable.

"Speak of the devil, huh?" The man underneath me chose to speak.

"Indeed."

"Anais."

"Yes?"

"Could you get off of me?!"

"Maybe."  
"Seriously? This again?"

"Fine, fine." I pouted. "You're no fun."

" ."

"Oh really? You think you're funny, then?"

"Quite, indeed!"

"Prove it."  
"And, if I do?"

"…If you manage to make me laugh…You get a favour."

"Any favour?"

"…Yes."

"Deal."

Let's do this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

…

To be fair, it was a really good joke.

…

I had to laugh.

…

Damn.

He looked extremely triumphant.

"Fine, fine, fine. What is it you want?"

"…I don't know yet."

"Oi, this isn't something you can just save up for later."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine." Sighing, he stood up. "I want…information."

Information?

That sneaky little…He knows how to do his job.

"Concerning?" I asked, with a quirked eyebrow and a look that said ' _be careful with your words'_.

"What Frollo knows about us."

"Us, being the Gipsies in general."

He nodded.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll tell you what I know."

Patting the space beside me, I pinched the bridge of my nose.

That damned question.

"So?" He sat beside me, that curious gleam in his eyes.

"As far as my knowledge goes, _Onkel's_ primary goal is to find your little hideaway. And he'll try to find it in any way possible. I repeat…Any and every way possible. That includes spies. There are most likely spies in your Court."

At this time, the dark skinned man beside me started to look paler.

Can't blame him, now can I? Were I in his position…

"And, as you know, your people are everywhere. Including my dear Germany. However, Franz, the judge in my hometown, has found a way to deal with the gipsy plague."

He turned to me angrily. " _Excuse me_?"

I smirked. "I'm sorry, force of habit. Anyway… As I was saying, they have found a way to…well, you know."

" _Yes."_ He said through gritted teeth. " _You Germans found a way to exterminate us._ "

"Yes. And, originally, that's what I was sent here for. I was to send and aid my _Onkel_ in his…quest."

"Ah."

"Indeed. However, you Parisian gipsies are much stronger than I thought."

"Hmm."

"That's it." I shrugged. "That's all I know of my _Onkel's_ plans. I'm not required for them anymore, so…"

"Why are you still here, then?"

"Lack of fun back home, of course! It's much better here!"

He looked disgusted. "Ah, I had forgotten about your…fun."

I tilted my head to the side. "You disprove of my methods."

"You really think so? How did you come to that conclusion? Finally had a moment of intelligence in your life?"

"Oh, you little…"

This time, the cushion was thrown by me. With cry, he flinched and then proceeded to run from me.

"This again?" He asked, while I chased him around.

"You started!"

That man was like a shadow, I tell you. One minute I saw him, the next he was gone.

"What the…" I whispered. Where was he?!

"EEEEEEPPPP!" I squeaked when someone grabbed me from behind.

"I could just…kill you right now." He whispered in my ear. It made me shiver. "It would be so easy. Just…sliding a knife across that pretty little throat and poof…dead."

God in heaven, how can this be so pleasurable?! He seemed really attractive right now, and I have no idea why.

"Then do it." I whispered back.

"Hmm, it's tempting." His hands, which were gripping my waist almost bruisingly, softened.

"But?"

"But, then I would lose all the information I can gather."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, and here I thought you just enjoyed our time together." I pouted, sighing.

"Don't flatter yourself." He let go of me, sitting down on the couch once more.

"So" I repeated his gesture, smirking. "Man-without-a-name, I know nothing about you. I'd like to."

"Why?"

I shrugged.

"Fine. But you must tell me about yourself too."

"Very well."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And we talked. Oh, we talked and talked.

Ah, this was fun. And I mean it!

We were quite alike, that's what I came to realize.

Perhaps I was wrong about this man. There was a side of him I had never seen before. A mischievous side.

A side that isn't afraid to mess up. He likes the gore, the blood, the screams and the liht leaving one's eyes as they die.

He sees the world as I see it. One big marionette show.

And we were the puppet masters in it.

This is the fact that I discovered that day.

I liked it.

Perhaps a little _too much_.

 _ **AN**_ **: Dun dun duunnnn xd**

 **I couldn't resist this. And to all my fellow Whovians out there…**

 **Exterminate. XD**

 **Review, my lovely little Daleks!**

 _~The HallowsQueen~_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN:**_ **How long has it been, now? 7 months?**

 **I'm a god damned useless human being. I really am sorry guys. I did not forget about this story, that I assure you, but I just had a lot on my hands, plus I started watching a lot more anime(anyone else? If so, do tell) and it just gave me ideas for new stories that made me set this one aside for a while.**

 **Still, I should've warned you. Crap.**

 **However! Worry not, as I am now back in business! I promise I am going to restart updating regularly.**

 **I did get reviews, follows and favourites while I was gone! And thank you to all! I already love ya guys!**

 **Much love, as always!**

 _~Bee (Aka Undietakerr) ~_

 **Yep, I changed my penname :3**

Chapter 6:

30th of October- 1 day to go

Ever so carefully, my maid tightened the corset, making it almost unbearable to breathe. It was hard enough already, due to the anxiety crushing my heart.

Tomorrow… all could go wrong tomorrow. I had faith in the gipsy, he had been well trained by myself. It was I who could not be trusted.

Were anyone to ask me, a month ago, on what would happen if my plan went downhill, I'd say the gipsy would die, I would be locked inside my chambers for a month( as degrading as it would be) and then life would go on with no major alterations to my life and psyche.

I was a schemer, and so I knew how to play the game my Uncle believed himself to rule. The fool.

But now, the thought of the light leaving my Puppeteer's eyes frightened me to no end.

My Puppeteer. Tch, my own words disgust me, yet I have now given up on denying the fondness I feel for him.

I could feel my hands clench into fists as I gazed out of the window. I built myself from dust and I would not lose.

Sundown cast a blood orange light onto the world, and I couldn't help but wonder how much blood would be spilled for me to win.

After all, I was here, and I wouldn't turn away now.

And most importantly, I'd win.

Because I have never lost.

And have no intention of doing so now.

"Anais? You seem strange today. Stranger than usual at least."

His voice woke me up from my trance and I stared blankly at his tanned face for a few moments. Opening my mouth to speak, no words formed and I was left standing there like an idiot.

He quirked an eyebrow and set his elbow on the writing desk, his chin resting in his hand. "Hmm, you really are worried about tomorrow."

I looked away and a small pout formed in my mouth. "No I'm not…You're the one who's worried!"

Damn gipsy, reading me far too well for his own good.

He stood with a smirk and walked 'till he stood directly in front of my seated form. Extending one hand slowly, he reached for my face and I kept myself unmoving, staring at him through wide eyes.

Any trance it was possible for me to be under was broken as he merely ruffled my hair out of place.

"Why you little?!" I blushed and rose, smacking his arm. "Why would you do that?!"

He grinned goofily. "To get you to come back to normal, of course, _chérie_!" He sat back down. "I prefer your regular, aggressive self."

… _Chérie.._. God dammit, his words don't help.

"You mean the kind that kills for fun?" It was my turn to smile at change of look in his eyes.

"Considering it comes hand in hand with the part of you that's actually tolerable, I guess I have to say yes."

"Thank you for the choice of words." I smirked, inspecting the work he had been doing. "And I congratulate you, your writing has improved greatly. We still have a long way to go, but a good start is…uh…good."

With the ego boost I had just given him, my Puppeteer felt confident enough to balance the chair on its two back legs.

Of course, the result of his stupidity was crashing to the floor.

And, hell, I laughed immensely.

Her laugh seemed genuine, for once. Not sarcastic, not sadistic. Sure, she was laughing at my misery, but the laughter was clear and musical, different from the usual.

Clopin didn't remember when he started taking notice of her laughs. Honestly, he didn't remember when he started taking notice of everything in her. All he knew was that he did.

He didn't like that he did. But made no move to stop himself.

"How about you lend me a hand, no?!"

She only laughed more, but in the end, reached her hand out to him to help him up.

She had never done so before. Her hands were quite cold, but very soft.

The proximity that came with her pulling him allowed Clopin to see her face more clearly than ever.

She had a few freckles, he noticed, just as well as a tiny beauty mark on the corner of her right eye. She smelled good too, though he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

All he knew was that he wouldn't mind staying like that for a while longer. And he would, tomorrow.

Oh, tomorrow. The thought scared him to no end, but there was no way in hell he would let her notice.

She, on the other hand, was restraining herself from moving him closer to her body. He smelled familiar yet foreign. His eyes had a glow she had never seen on anyone else.

It was different and she enjoyed it.

And, in later musings, she figured that was the reason why she stood on the tips of her toes, leant in and pressed her lips up onto his own.

 _ **AN:**_ **Gaaah, I regret nothing! :3**

 **I had always intended for her to make the first move, but I admit I didn't plan to have done it before the Masquerade (which shall be in the next chapter, btw). Things will be awkward, I assure you!**

 **I guess you can consider it a little gift for not having uploaded for long, though I intend on making a much better kiss scene later on.**

 **See you next time, lovelies, and don't forget do give some love to that review button! Pretty please?**

 _~Bee~_


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN-_** **I'm not even going to comment on my lack of appropriate updating this time. I'm just going to say it's shameful and let's leave it at that.**

 **I had this chapter thought out for a while now, but it never seemed like enough, after all, how exactly does one plan to spend an entire evening acting out a believable romance after all that had happened before? However, the 2 reviews that I received this month just gave me this last boost to 'suck it up and write what the hell was on my mind'. And boy, did I write a lot.**

 **That's exactly why the Masquerade shall be split into two chapters, and here I present the first part.**

 **WildfiretheSandwing, WitchoftheDark, I give you my most cherished thanks. You were really what I needed to finish this chapter off, and to know you really enjoyed it made me incredibly happy. And of course, to all of you who bothered to stick on, favorite and follow! Thank you!**

 **As you read I would very much advise you to keep in mind that Anais is, for a lack of better words, a sicko. Deranged, buried in such a deep stasis of dementia that the way the events unfurl before her is to her almost like a play in which she isn't a part of.**

 **I know it sounds a bit heavy, especially for the romantic tones I had said I would kind of set, but I ask you to have faith in me when it comes to that, and once again, to keep this in mind not so much for this chapter, but for some of the ones that follow it.**

 **And now, FINALLY! Y'all know how the disclaimer works, so let go of my ramblings and ONTO THE DAMNED STORY AT LAST xD**

 _~Bee~_

31st of October- The Final Day

She was an idiot. A complete, utter idiot.

Completely aware of her surroundings yet performing the wrongful action nonetheless.

He had shot back after the tiniest moment of contact and she did not blame him in the slightest. She was sure he despised her as much as he had in the beginning, if not more.

Anais had just watched in silence as he turned stiffly and left without a word, and then she had finally let her head drop as giggles raked through her body. The need to laugh at the situation was simply too big for her not to do so.

After all, she had probably just jeopardized her whole arrangement, and she couldn't even blame him for the highly likely motion of backing out of the deal. Sure, it would have heavy consequences on his side, but like hell could she now what went on inside his head.

Her Puppeteer was cunning, after all.

The insane amount of crazed laughter drove her to tears and, gasping for breath softly, she let herself fall down on the bed.

The outcome of what she had built would be interesting, surely.

The grin never left her face, even as she fell asleep.

Clopin had not intended to come back after the previous night, much less to actually attend the ball with her, but the safety of his people and the very specific terms of the agreement made it clear. Should he not accompany her, the deal was off and she was free to do whatever she felt like doing.

Yet he had no idea of how long he would stand it. There was a lot at stake.

Because in the end, if he went down, would she fall too?

She got all dressed up. Hair up, as usual, black and blue dress accenting the parts of her the world deemed beautiful.

The mask lay on top of her bed and she gazed at it absentmindedly while sitting on her piano bench. A small smile ghosted over her dark painted lips.

…

The window behind her opened, and in he came.

Walking up to him, she handed over the other, similar mask, and indicated the bathroom with a nod of the head. While waiting, she twirled around in the dress, humming to herself.

"I'm ready."

Anais stopped her foolishness and eyed him up and down. Grinning, she picked up her own mask and asked him to tie it for her. Once he got close enough, she whispered.

"Remember what I taught you and no one gets hurt."

He took notice that her voice was particularly somber-sounding, but just after returned to its usual mocking tone.

"Shall we, _Pierre_?"

He turned to the door, but she chuckled. "Oh, no, my Puppeteer, not yet. I meant _here."_ She pointed to the vanity next to her. "It's time to make you… one of us, I suppose."

He paled and she chuckled once again. "See, getting there already!"

Finally in the carriage, with the gipsy looking MUCH paler and the German grinning like the maniac she was, they set off to the mansion. Frollo would apparently only meet them there, which was good, especially for the nervous male in the carriage.

"So" she started "After tonight, I shouldn't expect to ever see you again, am I correct?"

He actually smirked for the first time that night. "If this plan of yours works, yes."

"And is this the day I learn your name?"

"Maybe."

She laughed and shook her head. "I know you well enough to know that means no."

One of his dark eyebrows arched and he eyed her sceptically. "We've known each other for a month."

"Ha! You're an open book! It should take about a week to know you!"

"What?! No I'm not!"

She sniggered in an unladylike way. "I knew you were going to say that."

"Shut up. You realize you talk too much, right?"

She smiled goofily and leaned her head on the window. "I'll have time to be quiet when I'm dead."

The rest of the journey was met with comfortable silence.

Upon arriving, however, Clopin's behaviour changed as the nerves set in, but for some reason Anais' small shove made him keep himself in check and remember to lace his arm with hers.

A few faces turned to them as they walked down the stairs to the foyer, and he expected guards to just flow in out of nowhere and arrest him, but none came. Anais merely lead him to a table near the corner and handed him a drink.

Leaning in close to his ear, she whispered as low as possible. "There is something else in which I need your assistance."

"And what, pray tell, is it?"

"I need you to help me poison some people."

He would've shouted the next works if her hand hadn't covered his mouth. "Just…" she sighed. "Come along and talk to them while I deal with the rest."

He nodded uncertainly. After all, he didn't have much of a choice.

And so, he cautiously and nervously made conversations with certain people chosen by the noble female, she who silently, calmly, slipped a blood coloured liquid into their drinks with an innocently sickening smile. It wasn't even worth asking why she was doing it, as he knew well enough that behind those pools of chocolate she had for eyes, and that elegance in which she carried herself at all times, was the only person he knew truly worthy of burning at the stake.

The thought only made him more certain that if he had signed a deal with the devil itself the outcome would be very similar.

And yet…He couldn't say it anymore. Should he say all he felt for the German was hatred, he'd be lying. And that was probably why his smile was brighter when she returned to his side and pulled him in for a dance.

Now, dancing with Anais was always a bit of an adventure, mainly because she was terrible. But dancing with Anais after she had had a few drinks? It was outright hilarious!

"Shut up" She whispered. "I'm not that bad of a dancer."

He chuckled as they spun, stealing glances at the people that watched them curiously. "I didn't say anything at all! I think you've finally lost the last of your sanity."

She stuck out the tiniest bit of her tongue at him. "I can read you, you're having some kind of inner monologue right now"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am no-"A slender hand placed itself between them, and Clopin could swear the rings placed upon it almost hit him in the nose.

"May I cut in?" The baritone voice of her uncle changed the girl's posture almost completely. "As interesting as it shall be to get to know my lovely niece's soon to be husband, I would like a word with her first, if you don't mind."

"Onkel! How did you know it was me? We are only meant to shed our masks as the last ring of bells sounds at midnight!"

"My dear, someone as bright as you can be recognized immediately by most. And so, if you allow us, Monsieur…"

"Pierre" Squeaked the spooked Clopin.

"Monsieur Pierre, Anais and I shall return shortly"

The gipsy managed a weak, shaky nod, as well as an incredibly forced smile as the girl held out her hand, to which he lightly brushed his lips upon, which she had long ago explained to having a meaning of respect and devotion.

"Until then, dearest." Her voice sounded softer than usual.

And finally, as the two walked away, the gipsy sighed in relief.

Poor thing.

Neither he nor she had any idea that it would all go downhill from there.

 ** _AN-_** **I almost forgot to mention that you should be expecting the next chapter in a week or so! (I promise!)**

 **It's almost fully typed out, all I need to do is find a good spot to end it and alter a few things. Once again thank you so much for reading, and especially to those who bothered to come back after so long!**

 **I freaking love you!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN-**_ **I have mixed feelings about this one xD I might be rushing things but I couldn't stop myself from typing it out!**

 **It's also worth mentioning that I'm thinking of starting a Zelda Series after I finish this piece, would that be of interest to any of you? Either way, tell me down in the review section some franchaise suggestions for me to write about, I love new ideas!**

 **But anyway, read on, minna! I love you all!**

 _~Bee~_

As the noble was led away from her supposed husband to be, she felt her uncle's hand, placed against the small of her back, push her more and more forcefully, almost making her stumble and fall on the polished stone floors.

The scenery around her began to change as the number of twirling bodies and the sound of laughter subsided, and that was the moment Anais began to feel worry. Could she have failed?

Indeed she had.

Frollo pushed her forcefully forward, and she spun just fast enough for her back to hit the wall roughly. He snarled at her and behind the mask, the girl's eyes widened.

" _O-Onkel_?" She struggled to remain her composure and to that he responded with a twisted smile.

"You thought I wouldn't figure it out, _my dear?_ That I would believe you would accept the idea of marriage so easily? That you would find an appropriate suitor so easily?" his smile grew. "And most importantly… that I wouldn't notice the number of Gipsies hasn't subsided like it used to?"

Her head drooped, hair falling in front of her face. It was silent for a while.

"You foolish girl. I _always_ know." His ring covered hands lifted her chin, but he gasped and took a step back upon seeing her face.

She was smiling. Grinning, even. In the dim light of the room, her teeth resembled fangs and her eyes seemed crazed.

"Well, would you look at that? I failed." She giggled. "What will I do now? I'm at your mercy, am I not? Will you pity a poor woman who meant no harm?" She cocked her head to the side.

Silence reigned once more. He didn't move and neither did she. Her smirk stayed in place as she leaned her head against the cool stone walls, and finally, she spoke one final time.

"Tell me, _Onkel_ , how good are you at running?"

His brows furrowed in questioning, and she grinned more than ever, right before she broke off into a run.

When she made it back to the ballroom, she was sure all eyes turned to her, but little did it matter. She ran straight for the masked gipsy.

Grabbing his arm, she stopped him before he could even open his mouth to protest. "We have to go. Now."

He nodded and they shuffled frantically through the mass of people until they reached the balcony.

Her eyes darted around as if in search for something that wasn't there and Clopin began to wonder if her mind had finally completed the loss of its grip on sanity.

"He knows." She breathed. "He knows who you are."

Panic seized the man and he stumbled back a few steps, eyes widening behind the mask, hands trembling.

"An interesting turn of events, no?!" She grinned at him, sitting on the balcony rail, overlooking the river. "The guards should be here any second, now!"

Clopin eyed her strangely. The way her emotions altered amongst themselves was becoming ever the more abrupt and he had no idea on what to do.

And indeed, like she had said, a group of guards were making their way to the enormous balcony, followed closely by the man himself, Frollo.

"Quickly, go through the left."

His eyes focused on her again as she acted in an unnaturally calm way.

"The path is narrow but it should let you circle the house and jump down the balcony on the other side."

He nodded and turned around to stand near said path, but turned to face her with a quizzical look on his face.

"Anais?! Why are you sitting there we have to go!"

The guards were nearly in the balcony.

Her eyes focused on him strangely for the tiniest moment but she then shook her head rapidly.

"Right, obviously, I'm wasting time."

She jumped off of the railing.

"We have to h-

She was cut off by her own scream. The arrow embed itself on her shoulder rapidly and she lost her balance, eyes locking on her uncle before whispering out the words 'well played'.

And then she fell. Clopin couldn't even stop himself from shouting her name, but he had more important matters to focus on. Namely, his own life.

Arrows flew by him but he managed to avoid them all and jump off of the other balcony and into safety. Dashing through narrow alleys to assure no one followed him, Anais' scream replayed itself on his mind and he screwed his eyes shut, leaning against a stone wall.

He felt free, indeed, the chains binding him to the German Madwoman had been destroyed, and yet…

So had she.

And there was no way he could go and try to find her in the river. It would be suicide. He clutched the mask she had given him and couldn't help but be saddened by her death.

That woman spun his life around completely. From the day she knelt down in front of him, she managed to root herself in his mind, with her witty remarks, her smirking and so much more. She chased him around with a pillow, taught him how to behave like a noble and even taught him how to read.

And she had kissed him. During that tiniest of moments, when their lips locked together, he stopped being a Gipsy just as she stopped being a Noble. And it was good.

Fine, he admitted. Was 'Love' an appropriate word to describe the two of them? Most likely not, but he couldn't fathom any other, so 'Love' it was.

He loved her.

In all of her madness, Clopin was sure. If she asked him to run away with her, he would. And if that isn't love, what is.

But it isn't like any of it mattered.

She was dead.

Laying at the bottom of the river with a god damned arrow stuck on her shoulder.

And she didn't even know his name.

* * *

It hurt. A lot.

And being carried the way she was being carried most certainly didn't help. Who was carrying her?

No idea.

She mumbled out a few words but all that came out was German, and even so it was naught but gibberish.

Phasing in and out of conscience, she was able to fix her fluttering gaze on the bright yellow moon.

It looked beautiful, but her mind wasn't able to focus for long as the blood flowed down her arm.

She just wondered if the gipsy found it beautiful too.

 _ **AN**_ **\- Can you tell I really enjoyed writing the last portion of this chapter? 'Cause I did :D**

…

 **I'm evil, I know. And before I go, I have to mention that we're reaching the end of the road here! Not too many chapters to go!**

 **I hope you liked the way this turned out, everyone! See you in the next chap! Don't forget to leave me a few words down there and maybe answer my question from the AN at the beginning of the chap!**

 **Or not! Do what makes you happy, everyone :3**

 **Author-chan, signing out!**

 _~Bee~_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN-**_ **I think it's safe to establish that the updates for this piece won't be regular ever again. I hope any of you still interested latch on and enjoy the ride, whenever it may happen. Nevertheless, here is a new chapter, and I sincerely hope you enjoy it.**

While she relished in the pain of others, feeling it inflicted upon her own skin was anything but pleasant. She felt dazed and disgusting, and the loud voices around her most certainly did not help. She wished to shout at them to stop, but discovered herself voice-less.

Whoever it was that had gotten ahold of her was shaking her mercilessly, most likely to try and get any sort of response from her, but all they would ever get would be a pained gurgle, at best.

Falling in and out of conscience, Anais almost hoped for death, if only to stop the harsh voices and he god awful smell of wherever she was at the moment. Besides, what could she possibly get from surviving? She would surely be charged with treason by her own _onkel_.

She'd rather be a ghost floating by eternally. Hell couldn't even scare her anymore, for she had been pepared to enter its gates for years now, as the beautiful entrance to heaven would most assuredly be barred for her.

She was a monster, _and she loved it_. To think she would ever repent her actions was absolutely preposterous. She had had so much fun, after all!

Perhaps the pain she was feeling was fair after all, if only as a payback.

It might be of interest to add that whoever had been shaking her hadn't ceassed their efforts, and finally she found it in herself to open her eyes and force an inordinate amount of air into her lungs,coughing up what she imagined was pleghm and something with a metallic tang, no doubt blood.

Whatever was shaking her flinched,most likely having been hit by whatever she expelled, and had she been in her right mind and not in a fever induced state of mild paranoia, she might've giggled a bit.

Blinking slowly to regain focus, her hand flew to her shoulder and she let out a pained cry. Gritting her teeth in true German fashion, she focused on the array of voices, no, _people_ , though they didn't ease her mind in the slightest.

"Hang her!" they said "Burn her!" they shouted "Make her suffer!"

Her muddled mind couldn't be scared. Where even was she? If this was hell, it was not the hell she expected.

"QUIET!"

That voice. She knew that voice.

"Monster! Get up!"

She figured they meant her, but she dared not move.

"I'm ordering _you_ , Anais."

Though she tried to wobble foward, she was kicked to the ground and dragged up to the front of the mod surrounding her.

Finding erself staring into an all familiar pair of shoes, and she needn't look up to know who they belonged to.

"I see the tables have turned, my pupeteer" A smile made its way onto her pain-stricken, sickly face, to which the crowd behind her revolted about, in a chorus of "How dare she" and "Hang the devil's wife"

" _Burn the witch, burn the witch, burn her 'till she's ash"_ she sung under her breath " _See her burn, hear her scream, burn her 'till she's ash!"_

As her small lullaby ended, Anais dissolved in a fit of giggles that terrifies those who heard her.

"How can you laugh when you're at death's doorstep? You are even more depraved than I thought."

"Depraved?" she grinned "My lessons were worth it after all."

He scowled. How could he ever love the woman?

And he did, he truly did, though at the moment she had no idea of it, and even if the mere thought of it was mildly abhorrent to him. But that didn't change all the wrongs she did, all of his own she had killed to satisfy her own twisted concept of fun.

He had to do what was best for his people even if it meant killing the woman he had grown to require just as much as the required air.

She,however, didn't seem to mind her own impending death.

Still, he needed to talk to her, if one last time, just the two of them, so he dragged off to his own private tent, under the justification of wanting to torture her himself before she was hung.

Now in a secluded place, Clopin let himself sigh.

"I thought you dead, chérie."

She grinned.

"Not just yet, _honig_. Not just yet."


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN-**_ **I'm going to be perfectly honest, but I didn't plan on finishing this. My interest for both this story and its fandom has dwindled and I had planned to leave it in the past. However, it has haunted me to still receive reviews and private messages asking me to finish this. I feel mildly obligated to do so. So, I'm cranking out the last chapters as we speak. I am leaving it up to you, readers, to decide whether Anais lives or dies. I like the outcome of the story either way, so it's up to you.**

 **I appreciate your thoughts on both the matter of Anais' outcome and the chapters in general through reviews and private messages.**

 **Enjoy the continuation of their tale,**

 **Bee**

"Aren't you going to beg for your life?"

She let her lips upturn into a small, thin, smile.

"You should know by now, I am far too proud, my dear."

"I've seen prouder men beg,sob and scrape at my feet. You'd be no surprise, chérie."

She rose, walking around him much like a beast who circles its prey. Her hand found her way to his cheek, almost affectionately.

"I suppose that just makes me better than then."

Clopin clicked his tongue. "Or worse."

She chuckled. "Perhaps so. Does that mean you won't kiss me?"

Had it been any other moment, any other woman, he wouldn't have. But she was bound for death. Be it at his hand, her uncle's or the spreading infection coming from her shoulder. Survival would be a miracle.

So he pushed back her matted hair, took a good look at her dazed eyes and managed, for the first time, to see right into her. She was broken.

And that's why he allowed himself to kiss her. Her response was eager and she put as much heart into it as her body allowed it. Had circumstances been different, it would transpired as nothing but a passionate lovers' kiss. But it didn't feel like it to neither of them.

Breaking apart for air, the female balled her fists into the man's tunic with a lovelorn sigh.

"I've fallen for a gipsy. I really do deserve to die."

He chuckled. "It's worse that the gipsy has fallen for you too. I might just have ancestors rolling in their graves."

Anais laughed a different laugh. Clopin had never heard such a melodic sound in his miserable lifetime. The bells of Notre Dame had nothing on the musical sound that bubbled from her throat. He found himself falling in love with her all over again.

And he knew, then and there, that as much as she deserved it he wouldn't bear to see her die.

"I could help you escape." He said.

"I know you could, but I didn't ask for it. I'll end up dead no matter where I go."

"Back to Germany?"

Her brow arched. "Why do you think I left in the first place?"

"I thought it had been because you wanted _fun._ "

She leaned close to his ear and he swore he felt the Devil's breath.

"Lying is an art, my love, and I'm the greatest artist in its field."

He now gazed at her with a wave of disbelief. She wasn't daft, he knew that much. How could she not fear death? How could she wish to be wrapped in the arms of the grim reaper and plunged into the dark abyss that is hell? How…could she?

"You really shouldn't care for me, _honig_. I am but misery and evil in a woman's body, haven't you heard?"

"Then I guess you should've killed me on that very first day."

"Oh, my no-name man, things would've been so much simpler if only I had."

Silence fell between them.

"Clopin."

She looked up at him in questioning.

"That's my name."

She opened her mouth to repeat it slowly, smiling, but he had grabbed her wrist forcefully before the words could leave her lips, dragging her across the tent and out the back.

"I am Clopin Trouillefou and so help me God I won't see you die."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He didn't let go of her until they were far away from the Court of Miracles. She was in pain and gasping for air, and blood still trickled down her shoulder.

"You madman! Do you wish for me to die faster?!"

His face didn't even seem slightly apologetic. However, he did take her hand in a much gentler way and allowed her to lean against him as they made their way to a small bridge. He let her sit and regain her bearings, all the while thinking whether or not his "plan" was worth it.

Seeing her wan, pale face in the moonlight made him believe so.

"What now, _honig_ , running won't take us far."

"I know someone, a doctor of sorts, who could treat your wound." Clopin pointed to a small house just ways past the bridge. "He's kind to all, even if he doesn't favour your name. From there we can figure out something else."

" _If_ I live."

"Shut up,not even the devil wants you anyway."

Anais pouted childishly but squeezed his hand a tad tighter. "I do not care for the Devil." She smirked. "My heart seems pretty set on you."

Their third kiss was shared under the moonlight.

 **AN- I remind you once again to please send me a review or private message saying whether you believe Anais should live or die! Have a good summer!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN:**_ **So I've been feeling positively dreadful as of lately, which is lovely, most likely due to my senior year of highschool starting up next week. An Advanced History exam doesn't sound at all entertaining. Regardless, I've found some deal of comfort in this particular piece (i have made the sworn resolution to not publish any more long works until this one is dealt with), so I bring thee a new chapter of our lover's dance. Enjoy!**

 **-Bee**

Anais' tired gaze was met with a shut door. The good doctor Clopin had so vehemently complimented on their way over spared her little but a glance before deciding she was best out to die. She sighed.

" _Honig_ , I did tell you this wasn't the brightest of ideas, _nein_?"

He, too, sighed, his recurring knocks on the door appearing much more interesting than the dying girl's coy smile. Clopin knew that incessantly bothering the man on the other side of the door would prove to be fruitful, even if the one in need of assistence could be deemed as the most despicable of creatures on God's given land.

To his relief, and his lover's (the word still felt foreign both in his head and in his mouth) surprise, the door did open again, and the man gestured them in with the most annoyed look one could possibly muster.

Anais made the correct choice of curtseying before the doctor, and though he scoffed, a mental note was made of her polite manners.

"Tell me, Clopin, why do you see fit for filth to be brought to my doorstep?"

The girl visibly flinched, not sure whether from the word itself or the increasing fever, and took the tiniest step backward. The doctor took note of it.

The aforementioned man held a raised brow and a harsh stare towards Clopin, but upon seeing his distressed glances at Anais Albrecht, couldn't help but guide the woman to a chair before pulling him aside to talk.

"I'm serious, Clopin, I haven't seen you this worried in years. What is your business with that devil of a woman? The word around was that she was dead!"

The gipsy's eyes focused everywhere but on the doctor's. "It's a long story, Jacques. One you wouldn't care to hear."

"Do you feel for her?"

Clopin's eyes widened. "…Pardon?"

"Well, do you?"

The silence that ensued between them lasted for a short lifetime until Clopin felt the doctor's hand gripping his shoulder ever so lightly, and when his eyes found Jacques' face, they were met with smiling eyes.

"I'll care for her with the best of my abilities. Just don't expect me to like her."

Clopin was flooded with relief. In his hands, the german would live, he was sure of it. "Thank you endlessly, mon amie."

He knew he had to leave, and he had to do it soon. His people expected the brutal execution of the she-devil, and he had yet to think of a way to explain her disappearance. It would be some time before he could even see her again, but it was the safest option for both of them, as Clopin sure wasn't willing to lose his own head over the noblewoman, love her as he will.

Turning away quickly, he fled without sparing a last glance to Anais, his lithe figure blending in with the darkness of the parisian night, as if nothing but a shadow.

The doctor sighed. "Now, mademoiselle-"

She was fast asleep.

Another sigh. "You already are more trouble than you're worth, Frau Albrecht."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _January 6th_

"How are you feeling, then?"

"You've asked me that 7 times this morning, Jacques. I've told you I'm fine." Anais sighed. "Can't say the same about my appearance, though."

The reflection staring her back in the mirror showed a woman drastically different from the one cooped up in a maid surrounded palace just months before. Her hair, which used to reach her waist, now brushed ever so slightly past her chin, choppily cut and wavier due to the lack of oils and ointments she applied to it for years. A dusting of freckles evident on her face, from actually being out in the sun for more than half na hour every week. She was clothed as a peasant would (which was probably what irritated her most, as she enjoyed looking perfectly presentable) and her hands bore a scar or two from the times Jacques wrongfully assumed her able to perform menial tasks so as to get water from the well or clean the house.

It had been 2 months since she had been left in the care of the good doctor, and by some sort of miracle(even Jacques said it so) her shoulder had healed and she stood free of harm. She bore a rather frightful scar, yes, but besides its unpleasing aesthetic , she was fine.

Clopin hadn't returned to see her even once.

Neither Anais nor the doctor ever spoke of it, but he knew she felt betrayed in a selfish sort of way, and more importantly, he knew she truly cared for him.

"Today happens to be the Feast of Fools, should you not know."

"Hmm."

"It's…quite the sight, have you ever experienced it?"

She shook her head absentmindedly, gaze lost out the window. Jacques opened a drawer and from inside it removed a small, blue, mask. He set it before her on table.

"Would you like to?"

Her brows furrowed and her gaze travelled from the mask to the man's face, in questioning. "Are you fooling me?"

He chuckled. "No, I'm serious. I doubt anyone would ever recognize you as you look now, and Frollo would barely spare you a glance in the crowd. You need the fresh air, it will do you good. Besides," his smile turned coy, "Clopin is very likely to be there."

Anais got up wordlessly and picked up the mask with a flushed face, silently requesting her companion of sorts to tie it for her. She left through the back door quickly, only to return moments later with a bunch of flowers in her hand and situating herself in front of the mirror. She carefully weaved them into her short hair like her mother had taught her oh-so many years before, and finally turned to Jacques.

"So?"

He smiled. "You look lovely, she-devil, but if you don't hurry you'll miss all the fun. Stay safe and, please, do me the favour of not coming back too late, I couldn't care less for whatever activities you perform with that man."

"Jacques!"

He chuckled again.

"Go, mademoiselle Albrecht, enjoy the feast for there is no fool bigger than you".

She hit him upside the head but didn't say another word, and walked out the door with a skip in her step and a heart with a shred of hope.

 _ **AN-**_ _Oof, this is the biggest one in a while, I'm working on the next one as we speak. I wish you a pleasant school year!_

 _\- Bee_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN:**_ **So my laptop has officially died, which is rather lovely. It took me a rather long time to extract the main disk so I could transfer anything of value in it, but thankfully, nothing was lost. In the meantime… I rewatched the movie. Cried, as always, but threw myself immediately back into writing. This story might be going long for longer than I anticipated. Let's see. Naturally, I suggest listening to Topsy Turvy while reading this chapter so as to "set the mood". Enjoy!**

 **-Bee**

Upon arriving to the square, filled to the brim with noise, people, and an awful lot of drinking, Anais wasn't quite so sure she had made the right choice in attending.

The atmosphere screamed happiness, yes, with its popping colours and constant bustle of people, but it made the girl breathless just from watching the scene in front of her. She had unceremoniously bumped into a man on stilts while avoiding being shoved to the ground and almost let out an ear-splitting shriek from the fright of the man's apparent height.

Scurrying away as fast as she could, she only stopped when the crowd seemed to quiet down, and a few robed people began to sing about closing the schools for the day and whatnot. Assuming it meant the official beginning to the festival, she leaned against a wall and kept her gaze on the singers.

When a man swept out from under them, and the song completely changed its tone, Anais couldn't help but smile. It was obvious to her who that was, and she expected him to be no less flamboyant, but his outfit and general disposition still managed to bring a smile to her face. Her eyes followed him as he sang, as one did when they didn't expect to be recognized, but what she really didn't expect was to be thrown right into the fray.

All it took was a small shove for her to be in the middle of dancers who didn't hesitate to take her by the hand and spin her around like a ragdoll. At some point, she held a bouquet of weeds and had a crown of dross placed on her head, and the next thing she knew she had somehow consumed an inordinate amount of alcohol and laughed the same way a 5-year-old would. She had a blurry memory of people making ugly faces on a stage, but what was left of her muddled mind was set on her _darling_ gipsy.

He had vanished from the stage and his song had ended, but Anais was quick to find him. Smiling, she clutched him from behind and vanished into a fit of giggles. He spun in her arms and she giggled ever the more when he failed to recognize her. In her drunken stupor she struggled to untie the string keeping her mask in place, but when she did remove the aforementioned item, smiled a goofy smile while watching his eyes widening in surprise.

"Anais?!"

She kept laughing. "Maaaaybe…"

He touched the ends of her hair and grazed his thumb across her freckled nose in continuous shock. "You look… new."

Her nod was eager, and she snuggled into his tunic, a hug which he returned briefly, only to push her back slightly to gaze into her eyes deeply.

"Are you drunk?!"

"Noooo…" She nodded, contradicting herself. "All I drank was…funny water…"

Clopin sighed. "Come on, _chérie_ , I'll take you back to Jacques'."

She pouted, clutching onto him tighter, mumbling soft no's and demanding attention from him.

All of a sudden, she popped back with a small shout. "I know! Hold my hand, _honig_ , and watch out for the guards!"

Clopin didn't have the time to ask what the hell she had meant by that when she picked up a tomato from a random stand and chucked it across the square, aimed right at the imposing Judge Frollo. Her drunken calculations missed by the slightest bit, landing on his hat and forehead rather than right in his face, but it created enough of a splash to allow Anais to tug on her lover's hand and dart towards the Cathedral.

She was laughing the whole way through, and Clopin could only run behind her with a blanched face, constantly looking behind him in search of any guards.

Upon entering Notre Dame, the gipsy fell on his knees with a quiet, relieved shout. Anais stumbled towards a bench and sat, waiting for him to join her. When he did, he began to give her the longest scolding he had ever given anyone, but it all fell on deaf ears as she just stared at him with drunken, love-sick, eyes.

The words died in his mouth when her lips found his neck. He attempted to remain calm by thinking that she was aiming for his cheek, but the alcohol had made her miss the spot, but when she didn't stop her advances, in a church nonetheless (even if it was empty), he had to take a very deep breath to keep his cool.

"Anais, you really shouldn't…uhm…" he attempted to clear his throat. "You are drunk off your senses, we really must stop."

"Kiss me, fool."

He groaned and grabbed her hand, dragging her off to a corner where she let her head rest against the stone walls. He took a good look at her before groaning again.

"Oh, damn it all!"

He grabbed her face and kissed her as she wished. She responded happily, getting as close to him as humanly possible. He knew that if the archdeacon so much as found them they'd both have a heart attack and die on the spot, but damn, those two months had been a very long time.

They stayed like that for a while longer, bathed in colour from the stained-glass windows that took away all traces of how opposite they were. In those brief moments they were nothing but people. There were no shackles on his wrists, no cloths covering her eyes.

Clopin would imagine that if she had been sober she would've smacked him all the way to Rouen for doing such unsightly things to her in a holy place such as the one they leaned on, but with her drunken stupor he took it upon himself to enjoy himself to his utmost ability.

" _Mehr, honig…danke, danke, gott"_ he heard her whisper and mutter between kisses. It filled him with a sense of power, this new-found submissiveness of hers, as months earlier she had been the one pulling his strings. She was no less a woman than any other, he mused. He was experienced in the matters of the heart, too, which made this control over her much too easy, as she seemed to have never been touched in such ways before, and the gipsy made himself wonder how far he could push her without her toppling into terrain better left unfound.

They broke apart for hair. Alcohol lingered in their breaths.

"You've had your fun, _mon coeur_ , let me take you home."

"Germany is far away, _honig_ , can you really perform such a task?" Her pout seemed so genuine that Clopin wondered if she meant her own words. He rolled his eyes nonetheless.

"Of course, Anais, anything you wish." Sarcasm laced his tongue, but she did not appear to be lucid enough to notice.

He sneaked his way out the Cathedral, lover perched up in his arms, and took the long route to Jacques' house. The girl was a giggly,bubbly mess the whole way through, and Clopin made a note to get her drunk more often.

" _Honig_ , how many more months will you leave without so much as a word of goodbye?"

The question made his step falter, the sobriety in it being far too clear for someone who just minutes before could barely form a sentence without laughing.

"I will be gone until I find a way to keep you alive. Residency in _Le Cour des Miracles_ is out of question, therefore my hands are, at the moment, tied up."

She sighed. " _Ich konnte das Land verlassen…_ "

"You very well I don't speak german, _chérie_."

She shrugged herself off of him, the drunken movements returning to her as she stumbled slightly. She pouted. "I said I could leave the country."

"No."

"N _ein_?"

" _Non_." The sterness of his gaze bore a hole through her as she stared back at him with a raised brow. "You will do what I decide you do, before you get yourself killed."

"Says who?!"

He didn't say another word as he grabbed her wrist more roughly and pulled her along to his destination.

Anais, however, drunk as she was, very clearly wrote his words in her mind, the anger clear as the purest of crystals, and could not wait to voice her indignation. He had no right, she said, no right to decide her own actions before she did! He could rot in hell, him and his possessive ideas. Him and his…attractiveness… Damn it.

The entrance to Jacques home appeared before their eyes sooner than expected, and through the window they could already see a fuming doctor glaring daggers right at them. It was, after all, well past nightfall.

They needen't knock for he open the door prepared to give them the sermon of their lives, but to no avail as Clopin released her wrist, face expression still intact, turned on his heel and left. Anais gritted her teeth in drunked anger, and whipped around to chase after him with what seemed like a rock in hand.

" _Sie besitzen mich nicht! Ich werde abreisen, wenn ich dazu entscheide! Du wirst in der Hölle schmoren!"_

She threw the rock at him and missed spectacularly, though he didn't seem to care much. His sillouette faded in the distance as the german fumed, not even giving much thought to the fact that she had likely blasphemed.

Turning around, she curtly wished the doctor a good night and trudged to her bed, still fully clothed and drunk, to fall asleep fitfully into what would certainly be a night without much rest.

 *** Translations**

 _Sie besitzen mich nicht – You don't own me_

 _Ich werde abreisen, wenn ich dazu entscheide – I will leave if I decide to_

 _Du wirst in der Hölle schmoren- You can burn in hell_

 _ **AN-**_ **That's a wrap! The angst is settling in because I'm awful. Expect a lotta yelling.**

 **Happy new year everyone, and a rest of a good holiday season to those who celebrate it!**

 **-** _ **Bee**_


End file.
